My Lips Are Sealed
by Animeclo
Summary: Being the maid for a billionaire family isn't as luxurious as it sounds. Struggling between the narcissistic son and her newfound romance is tiring indeed. Kagome just wanted peace, but with her luck that would never be possible. With shocking discoveries Kagome soon learns that nothing on the surface reflects what truly lies underneath.
1. Chapter 1

I'm restarting this story too! Going through the whole story again just made me dislike where I was leading it. I have a whole new plot, this one I prefer much, much more and I hope you guys do too!

* * *

-0-

Thunder roared loudly against inky skies, the loud rumble paired with illuminating bolts of light uncovering an otherwise hidden set of towering, eerie metal gates. Their usual sturdy structure shook from the aggressive force of nature, groaning out against the increasing pressure, perhaps in due time they will snap.

After the gates stretched a road, leading into hidden depths. Grey, moss-covered bricks disappeared from sight into a thick brush of trees and wild plants. it was this road, however, that made way to a secret, an uncharted manor. Deep within the forest stood its enchanting appearance, taken by a family known for fame and fortune, husband and wife, parents to two sons, a successor and a non-achiever, reared from the same pair yet so completely different.

The first born son was both proud and narcissistic, born from a pervious marriage which had ended rather messily. He was named Sesshoumaru 'Killing Perfection' seemed rather suitable for the domineering male. Raised in an affluent area, always cared and catered for, every need met to exceptional standards, the 'Killing Perfection' would only accept such. Made to be above all, his discourteous attitude to those below him may be partially understandable. Already the owner of a handful of well-known businesses in place of his father, that was what came with being his heir.

Kagome had read about the family prior to this and it did appear to her that Sesshoumaru carried a lot of pressure on his shoulders, regardless of the mean exterior he shows a huge amount of compassion towards his family, although the younger sibling tends to fall onto his bad side.

Inuyasha, described to be the polar opposite of his brother, had been in many articles Kagome had seen. Most centred around his 'extremely blessed genes' however it was his attitude that captured her interest, wholesome and pleasant, he was said to show a great deal of concern for his parents yet he also engages in conversations with the staff and regularly visits them.

Her nerves still hadn't settled any less, currently she sat in the extremely luxurious car, the leather interior once cool was now hot and sticky underneath her legs. Two weeks prior she had been interviewed by Mr. Taisho's personal servant, supposedly he was occupied in other matters. Upon arrival she was to immediately change into her uniform and present herself to the family, address them with the expected formalities and even her stance was to be perfect. An average girl originating from the city, both lazy and clumsy remained to be her two best traits. Many fights with her brother, the everyday attire of sweatpants and baggy tops all the way down to eating with her hands, she was not a member of any socially elite group nor a woman of high standing, she just stood at the height of 5'7, an average everyday 18 year old girl.

Mustering up the last remaining pieces of courage she took a step into the miserable weather, instantly she had deep regret for the outfit of choice she decided upon. A fitting knee length skirt paired with black flats and a crisp white shirt was the default formal wear, however her feet were now waterlogged and frozen, her shirt clung tightly to her torso the once opaque material now transparent and her legs were constricted by the tightening skirt. She struggled with her luggage, only two small cases containing a few changes of clothing, pyjamas, toiletries, photos and a few other things needed.

Battling against the weather she though of the new job she now had, she couldn't understand how she came to fill the position. Seeing the advertisement she applied on a whim, fresh out of school with no experience and only qualifications to rely on. She recalls waiting for the interview, shocked to have even had a reply, the woman seated beside her started conversing and Kagome had thought he woman more suited to the job than her, well she had thought so anyway. Her beauty outdid anyone she had ever seen, the blonde hair was an unusual sight however matched her tanned skin beautifully, her look was exotic and unique, very smart with a voice of pure silk she spoke with great importance and having been a maid previously, against Kagome she was the winning competitor. She had matched everything they were looking for so why they had chose Kagome herself still baffled her.

With great difficulty she reached the gates, with no buzzer or bell in sight she had no way of alerting her arrival. She stood waiting, now soaked completely, her shoes squelched and both her fingers and toes were numb. She hoped for someone to see her, take her somewhere warm before the sharp icy temperature overtook her body, her teeth were now chattering, her hands cramping. She clamped her eyes shut, cursing the very family in that house all warm and cosy, not a care for the girl outside slowly developing a serious case of hypothermia!

Under another loud crack of thunder she faintly heard a quiet creaking of metal and slowly she opened her eyes, not certain as to whether she had finally turned delirious or if her eyes did not in fact fool her, she saw a small hunched figure clasping a candlelit lamp in the dark, stony night. The figure lifted the lamp towards her, illuminating their own face while doing so, the now known male squinted, assessing her wet, shivering form. He scoffed before shutting the gate once again and she stood staring as the light slowly started to dim from view.

"W-Wait! Please, I was supposed to start working here today!" She called out for him as loud as she was possibly able to. The light did not reappear and no sound indicated he had returned. She sighed, stranded in the middle of nowhere in torrential weather, just her luck. She remained there, unsure of what to do next, all she could think of is to return in the morning and explain the issue, assuming they are reasonable people and would understand. Deciding on calling a taxi she retrieved her phone and dialled the number needed, yet before she could utter a word a hand on her shoulder made her scream out.

-0-

* * *

I apologise for any mistakes! I do proof read but there's always some mistakes that escape my eye!


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy!

* * *

-0-

"Miss! I suggest ya 'urry before ya cause y'self to fall severely ill." She still shook, now from a mixture of fear the elderly woman had caused and the effects of the weather, she watched as the rain continued to fall however she noted it no longer directly touched her, glancing up she noticed the obnoxiously red umbrella the old woman now held, sheilding them from the harsh weather. Kagome tried to smile as best as she was capable and then nodded meekly. She saw the woman hold her frail hand out towards her and carefully, unsure of her strength, too concerned for he woman's health rather than her own. Kagome watched as she unlocked the gate beside them and then continued to pull her through, making sure to lock up behind herself, the woman then went on her journey, Kagome in tow.

Making their way down the barely there pathway, overgrown with moss and weeds, Kagome noted that at a first glace the whole area would appear to be abandoned, looking like it hadn't been touched in years. She peered at the elderly woman currently pulling her along, she seemed to give off a caring and nurturing aura, completely contrasting to the man she had faced earlier, he had just stared, his cold and narrow eyes judging her poor self... jerk.

" 'ere we are miss." The woman's voice brought her back from her drifting thoughts and when she lifted her head she was rendered speechless. Before her stood the most extravagant house she had ever lay her eyes upon, tall trees stood proud behind , beds of flowers scattered throughout the grass which surrounded the house. It stood in all its beauty, although it was rather dark which limited her otherwise perfect vision and the heavy downpour did not help her either, she could still see its imposing magnificence. Timidly she tailed behind the elderly woman, finding it challenging to climb the many stairs with her stiff muscles but eventually she managed to make her way towards the entrance. The woman opened the door and motioned her in, awkwardly she stood waiting for the woman to assist her on her way however she stood, slightly slouched, and examined her. She knew she was a mess, wet hair, clothing fully soaked through, shoes flooded and luggage forming puddles on the immaculately polished floor.

"I mus' apologise for bein' s'pushy but ya wouldn't 'ave s'vived any longer out there." Her smile instantly made her happier, she could feel the soothing warmth seep into her warming her up.

"Dear, if ya wouldn't mind, could ya tell me why ya were stood outside lookin' so 'orribly lost?" Carefully she took the luggage and set it aside, before motioning to follow as she hobbled her way towards a door situated on the far left.

"I was s-supposed to s-start working here today, I came at the time I was t-told to but I couldn't s-see any d-doorbell or intercom so I was waiting. B-but before you came I saw a man standing at the gate a-and I tried to tell him why I was there but he j-just walked away and left me." She scowled as I told her, deepening at the mention of being left alone in such weather. Clicking her tongue as she entered through the door she switched the light on, illuminating the room.

"Was 'e 'bout this tall?" She held her hand a small way from the floor and I nodded, "Round 'n chubby? Green with yella eyes?" I nodded again.

" 'At must've bin Jaken, that scrawny lil' man thinks so 'ighly of 'imself. I thought 'e was bad but this takes th' cake! T' leave such an 'elpless woman alone in th' rain, what an 'eartless git!" I giggled at the expression currently marring her face, and what a sour one she made. Rustling through a cabinet she pulled out a thick, woollen blanket and what appeared to be a nightgown.

"I'm 'fraid all I 'ave is this, s'not the best but I'm sure it'll warm ya right up! Please change in tha bathroom over there, I will wait for ya 'ere." She smiled again as I took the nighty and turned to enter the bathroom.

"Such a nice girl, rare these days, Hah! I s'pose she'd do this place some good! 'Bout damn time!" The elderly woman muttered away.

After she had reappeared, the woman asked for her name and when she told her she had one back in return. Currently she sat on a chair placed in the corner of, what she now knew as, the washroom. Kaede was a good woman, she had said she just needed to check if I was to be there and what I was in need of, clothing wise. The place so far was nice, although she had currently only met two staff members of, presumably, hundreds, she held a rather optimistic view of the time she will be spending there. Although 'Jaken' was a jerk, maybe he had just gone to check if I was to be expected like Kaede had done a few minutes previously? It's hard to justify leaving a lone soul in weather as harsh as that, however she didn't look very presentable so maybe he was big on safety?

Kaede appeared once again and ushered her out of the room and towards a grand staircase, they had took a few turns here and there and finally they had stopped, now standing in front of a pair of pretty, white doors. They were adorned with gold etched designs and as Kaede pushed them open slightly she gasped at the beauty of such a room. Unsure of whether she should've been placed in a room as beautiful as this she carefully set a foot into the room, Kaede chuckled and barged her way in.

"This is ya room deary, I know It's far away but 'am sure, with time, ya will find ya way 'round quick. 'Thou I mus' say, for ya to be assigned such a room is a lil' s'prising for me." Kagome's head quickly snapped towards the woman, she seemed to be too busy sorting out her uniform to notice Kagome's sudden tenseness.

"W-What do you mean? Am I in trouble?" She laughed heartily again and shook her head.

"No dear, ya in no trouble. T'isn't a bad thing, if anythin' s'a joy! To stay in such a luxury for ya stay. Any one 'ad think ya be a visitor not a worker!" She relaxed at Kaede's words, at least she didn't have any issues on her first day. Kaede started to mutter again before walking back towards the doors where Kagome still stood slightly rigid.

"Right, ya uniform is ready o'er there, am sure ya can dress y'self and 're not in need of assistance. Ya are 'spected to be ready 'n waitin' at 7am everyday, for the first day 'a will 'elp an assist ya so that ya get used to what's needed. S'now ya may get ready for sleep 'n I will see ya in the mornin'." She started to close the doors however Kagome quickly stopped her.

"W-Wait! Erm, what about the Taisho family? Am I going to see them at all?" She watched as Kaede thought for a moment before speaking in a hushed voice.

"With every new staff member I 'ave 'elped, they 'ave been 'spected to formally introduce 'emselves to th' family, but when I looked at th' log, it didn't say tha' ya were to do so. Am unsure of wha' this means, it may be 'cause of ya delayed arrival but I will ask t'morrow so don't worry f' now! Jus' get some rest deary! G'night." The doors slowly closed and Kagome stood awkwardly by them. She glanced around the rather spacious room, surprising even herself to see such luxuries in an employees room.

Scuffling across the room in the direction of the bed she sat on the end, relaxing her nerves slightly at the comfort it delivered. She still worried as to why she was not in line of the normal procedure, she had yet to meet the family and it had not indicated that she was even expected to. The face Kaede had mad stuck with her, only building her discomfort, she appeared just as perplexed as me and that was extremely uncomforting. Glancing around again she felt too out of place, the time was now nearing midnight, it hadn't felt like time had been rushed but the proof was beside her bed, the digits glowing an obnoxious red, just like Kaede's umbrella had earlier in the night.

Assuming that nothing else was to happen, she switched off the lights and lay quietly in her bed. It had taken a while before Kagome was able to drift into a deep slumber, thoughts plagued her mind as well as a mysterious sound she couldn't fully decipher, too quiet for her ears to fully hear what it was seemed to echo in the distance. The whole place was already too strange for her liking yet the plush pillows and luxurious comfort whisked her away into a dreamless state.

-0-

* * *

I know I'm going to have people who won't like how I set out my chapters, or they'll disagree with where I take my stories and I'm sorry for that! I only write what I think works and sometimes it just doesn't! Eventually I'll see that and change it but for now I'm going with it.


End file.
